진정한 행복 ( True Happiness )
by blastoise97
Summary: Dbsk, yunho, snsd, tiffany, sunny, OC, angst, romance, tragedy
1. Foreword

Paste your docum

**What is happiness? When the very definition of happiness is questioned, will true**

**Happiness still exist?**

**People struggle to find happiness in their own lives but in the end, will what they find really satisfy the **

**criteria of true happiness? Or will it be but a wasted journey for what is just not meant to be theirs?**

**Tae Hee****, a girl desperate for happiness where love exists to fill up the void in her heart**

**Yun Ho**** , a man striving to please his father, yearning for fatherly love**

**Sun Kyu**** , a young woman driven to insanity in her bid for happiness**

**Mi Young**** , a lady seeking happiness through the demise of others**

**Countless others, trapped in this cycle of despair where neither happiness nor hope exists.**

**Characters :**

**Kang Tae Hee ( OC )**

23 Years old

Goes by the name Moon Min Jung

Daughter of Kang Tae Hwan and Kang Eun Mi

Best friends with Sunny since high school

Looks strong but is actually soft on the inside

Kind hearted, caring

Doesn't trust people easily

Does not believe in love

**Hwang Yun Ho**

27 Years old

Son of Hwang Soo Man, assists his father and is involved in gang activities

Kind at heart but pressured by father to commit heinous crimes

Can be cold - blooded if he wants to

Scary when he is angry

Tiffany's oppa

**Tiffany / Hwang Mi Young**

25 Years old

Hwang Soo Man's favoured child

Blood thirsty

Merciless, arrogant, violent, sadistic

A beauty that detests people who are prettier than her

**Sunny / Lee Sun Kyu**

23 years old

Background mysterious

Bubbly, cute, shy, doesn't talk much around strangers

Tae Hee's best friend since high school

**Other characters : **

**DBSK **( Without Yun Ho )

Yun Ho's personal bodyguard

Fiercely loyal to him

Dedicated to serve him for life

Willing to sacrifice their lives for him

**SNSD ( **Only Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona and Hyoyeon )

Tiffany's personal bodyguards

Loyal but disapproving of her actions

Often suffering due to her unreasonable temper

Please comment and subscribe!

ent here...


	2. Chapter 1 : Escape

Paste your document here..

** Listen to this while reading! **

watch?v=PfUlE2LlGro

"Bang!" a distant gunshot resounded across the wheat field, followed by stark silence.

Moon Tae Hwan slumped to the ground, clutching _It_ tightly in his right hand. He was camouflaged by the towering stalks of wheat, panting and gasping for air. But yet, he did not let his guard down, certain that the worst was yet to come. Cold sweat drenched his clothes as he struggled to keep calm, heart pounding in his ears.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps approaching. His heart clenched as waves of fear swept through his body. He spun around, sensing a presence near him. But all he saw was the vast expanse of the wheat field, its long stalks swaying gently in the night breeze. The serenity of it all gave off an eerie feel, adding on to his uneasiness, ironic, seeing how it would usually provide comfort instead.

A whizzing sound broke through the thick air of tension, followed almost immediately with an immense pain rushing through his right arm. A warning siren went off in his head, alerting him of the upcoming danger. Then, he knew his time was up. His mind whirled as memories of the past flashed across his eyes. Unknowingly, he recalled the day when he had just joined _that_.

-Flashback-

"Appa! Where are we going?" Tae Hee chirped as she pressed her face against the car window, her bambi eyes glued to the scenery outside.

Eun Mi ran her fingers down the leather chair, creases forming across her delicate features. "Yeobo, where did you get the money for this?"

"Hmmmmmm, don't worry jagi, I have my means, just sit back and enjoy your long needed break." Tae hwan beamed, sending a loving glance towards the love of his life. Peering into the rear mirror, he gave a small smile. "It's a surprise, Tae Hee, don't want to spoil the fun!"

But Eun Mi did not miss the split second of worry that flashed across his face.

Something yellow in contrast to his bronzed tan caught her eye. "What's that?". Curious, she brushed back his collar to get a better look, but Tae Hwan reached out and caught her wrist with his free hand. Panic streaked all over his features. "Oh that? It's nothing. Look! We are reaching soon!"

Arching her eyebrow slightly, she turned away, pushing it to the back of her mind.

"Kyaaaaaa! Appa! Umma! We're here! Look!" the overly excited Tae Hee screamed, pointing to a distinct outline of Lotte World.

The family of three bundled out of their BMW. Eun Mi and Tae Hee started towards the seemingly never ending queue for tickets but Tae Hwan had a smirk plastered on his face as he strode past them, waving three tickets above his head.

"Wow! Appa JJang!" Tae Hee shrieked, dragging her poor mother behind her, leaving an almost visible trail of dust behind them.

- End Of Flashback -

Even though it wasn't exactly the fondest memory he had, it reminded him of his family, his precious daughter and beloved wife. They were his source of happiness, the sole reason for his existence. The mere thought of it all brought a smile to his the excruciating pain in his arm, he bent down, snatched _It _off the ground and stuffed it deep into his pocket, at the same time pulling something out of it. Gunshots echoed across the plains, followed by silence once again.

Then, only the sound of a body dropping to the ground could be heard.


	3. Chapter 2 : Remorse

Paste your document

** Listen to this! **

watch?v=BRDCIvd1BKg ( From 0:27 )

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the area. This was quickly followed by the distant rumbling of thunder and more cackling lightning. The stalks of wheat in the field swayed, but this time erratically and fast, due to the strong gusts of wind sweeping through the fields. A sure sign that a storm was brewing.

He let out a shaky breath as he stared at the now lifeless body, sprawled on the dirt. Immediate regret flooded through his mind as his heart turned cold, as if touched by ice. Tae Hwan staggered backwards as he dropped the gun, staring into his own hands, which were now stained with the blood of the man he had murdered. He tried to convince himself repeatedly that it was just a desperate act of self-defence but no matter how much he tried, he could not shut out the overwhelming sense of guilt that was plaguing his conscience.

Even though he had instigated the murder of countless people and inflicted the worst possible tortures on them, he had never taken a life with his own hands. Unable to accept the fact, Tae Hwan turned and ran across the wheat field. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do next, but he just had to get away from this place, to escape reality. The wind howled in his ears as he sprinted across the seemingly endless field, his legs were sore and his mouth parched but nevertheless he continued on blindly, each step he took draining his energy but the same image flashing through his brain : _Those two pairs of eyes_.

The searing pain in his arm had increased significantly, becoming unbearable. The perspiration that formed was not helping as it dripped into his wound, adding on to the sting. He supported it in an attempt to reduce the pain, but to no avail. Determined, he gathered his last bit of strength and struggled to find his way out of the field.

Finally, he reached his limit and stumbled to a stop, chest heaving as he took in big gulps of air. Tae Hwan looked around and under the silver moonlight; he could barely make out his surroundings - Buildings, in all shapes and sizes. "Finally…" he muttered to himself.

Lethargic, guilt stricken and arm throbbing with pain, Tae Hwan staggered sideways into an alley and leaned against a wall for support. His last store of energy spent and overcomed with emotions, Tae Hwan slid downwards, tears of remorse trickling down his dirt streaked cheeks. Sitting against the wall in the dark, desolate alley, Kang Tae Hwan cried himself to sleep, bemoaning his ill fate and the unfairness of his life...

To earn a living and support his family, Tae Hwan was forced to join [黄帝的氏族] , the biggest gang in South Korea. Their violent ways did not suit him and he was unable to adapt. For the sake of his own family, he tore apart others'. The cold, expressionless look he wore was merely a mask, hiding his pain and guilt. He couldn't do this anymore; living by the downfall of others, _that_ time had been the last…

here...


End file.
